Den of Iniquity, Remember?
by TeeFly
Summary: Short, one-shot, set after 6x11, where Dean and Cas have a talk about watching porn and making out with a demon. Better than it sounds. Slash at the end, don't like, don't read. Rated M for language only.


**A/N: **Because this idea kind of popped into my head after Cas watching porn, and I just wrote it. My first attempt at anything slashy, though it's mostly friendship until the end, honestly the slash surprised even me, I just wrote what came naturally so hopefully that means it is good, anyway I hope you enjoy :)

**Den of Iniquity, Remember?**

Dean sat in the living room at Bobby's house and popped open a beer. He felt his shoulders relax into the softness of the couch and sighed. Right now Sammy was off playing with puppies, or taking a walk in the park and enjoying the sunshine, he wasn't really sure which, he just knew he was off enjoying having a soul and being able to appreciate the little things again. Dean assumed that meant that Deaths wall was holding up good for now, it had only been a few days, but so far Sam didn't seem to remember his time in Hell, and if Dean's years in Hell (which he felt probably didn't even compare to little Sammy's) were any indication, he hoped his brother would never remember a damn thing. But he was pretty sure sooner or later that dam would break, but like he'd told Cas, that was a bridge they'd pass when they got to it. For now, he could breathe and relax, and spend a little time simply enjoying having his brother back again.

Dean sighed, and took another swig of beer, turning on the TV when he felt the need to escape the thoughts that were becoming a big jumbled mess in his mind. He had to laugh when he saw the pizza man and babysitter on screen. Too bad Cas wasn't there to enjoy it, he though allowing a genuine laugh to escape his lips, for the first time in a while.

"Dean?" a calm, droning, voice suddenly stating piercing his train of thought and causing him to spit his beer out and shoot up from his lounging position on the couch.

He looked up to find the owner of the voice staring down at him with something that looked like puzzlement shining through his ocean blue orbs. "Dammit, Cas! How many times do I have to tell you? Don't sneak up on me like that!"

A moment of uncertainty crossed his face before he responded, "My apologies, next time shall I cough to make my presence known."

And if it were anyone else in the world Dean would have thought he was being sarcastic, but this was Cas, Dean wasn't even sure he knew what sarcasm was, let alone how to use it in a normal, everyday, human, sentence. So he smiled and relaxed back against the couch again, smirking as he said, "I don't know, maybe, or you could wear that bell we talked about."

Cas turned toward the TV at that point, seemingly noticing it's existence for the first time when he heard the strange, yet familiar, noises that were being emitted from it. Dean had said he was not supposed to talk about it, but he'd also said he wasn't supposed to watch it with "other dudes" in the room, but he was here and Dean was here, and he was pretty sure that qualified, so he decided to broach the subject.

"Are you watching...porn?" he inquired tilting his head to the side, though he wasn't human, it did seem an odd mid afternoon activity.

Dean merely rolled his eyes and glanced up to meet Cas' gaze, he took a brief moment to notice that he turned the TV off as he did so.

"I thought I was alone, and besides, Cas, remember, we don't talk about it," he stated giving him a firm look that seemed to be challenging him to continue with this conversation. But Cas was a warrior of Heaven, and backed down from no challenge, even if the one giving it was one Dean Winchester.

"Yes, but I fail to understand, why," he stated clearly and concisely, cocking his head to the side, yet again, in what Dean thought was an annoying, albeit somewhat oddly endearing, kind of way.

"You just don't, Cas."

"But, why? It seems most complex," he responded, genuinely curious as to why this topic of conversation seemed off limits. Dean had never appeared to have a problem talking about iniquity before.

"It's not, okay? Look, dude, it's just two people who are paid to have sex with each other. It's not complex, or whatever, and I thought you of all people would find it morally reprehensible or some shit like that," Dean stated, honestly curious as to Cas' sudden interest in things he was pretty sure all angels were taught were these horrible sins of humanity.

Cas simply stared at him a moment before stating, in a childlike manner that reminded him somewhat of Ben, "Why?"

Dean sighed, he was getting annoyed, why did he have to be the one to explain why porn was bad to a freaking angel? Wasn't that something that taught in Being An Angel 101 or something? "Seriously, dude? You're an angel of the Lord for God's sake! And you looked like a fucking terrified deer in the headlights when I took you to, and I quote, "a den of iniquity," and now it's all watching porno's, for you and you're asking me why?" Dean finished looking both exasperated and confused.

"I merely find the story lines clear paradox and hidden nature intriguing and comically inaccurate in regards to the way humans generally behave," Cas stated looking up at Dean with wide, imploring eyes.

Dean stared at him as though he'd grown a third head, who was this guy? Could it be the same angel he'd met a few years ago that threatened to throw him back to Hell for simply challenging him. He took a moment and then motioned for Cas to take a seat next to him on the couch. He obliged, after all, Cas had always been good at following orders.

"Do you remember when I told you not to ever change?" Dean inquired, the question bringing back memories of a stoned and human future Cas organizing orgies. A guy he really hoped the angel in front of him would never become.

"Yes," Cas answered calmly, but his eyes showed clear confusion.

"Well, I guess, I'm just a little worried because you used to be this kind of innocent, but seriously badass warrior of God who was so terrified of this den of iniquity that you looked like you were about to shit yourself, and now you're sitting here watching porn and making out with demons, for Christ's sake and I just don't want you to turn into that guy from 2014 that doesn't believe in anything, not even God, anymore," he finished, hating that this really seemed to be going in a chick flick moment direction, all he'd wanted was an afternoon of relaxation, dammit.

"I wish you wouldn't use the Lord's name in vain," Cas stated, confused and saddened that Dean could think he would ever become that twisted version of himself that Zachariah had presented him with what seemed like a lifetime ago.

"At least some things never change," Dean laughed, but the light didn't quite reach his eyes.

Cas sighed and put a hand on Dean's shoulder, "I am sorry I have troubled you, Dean. You should be celebrating the return of your brothers soul, not worrying over me. I promise you I will never become that manipulated, pathetic version of myself that Zachariah showed you. The porn was merely interesting, and Meg was...well curiosity."

"She killed Ellen and Jo, Cas, your comrades, your friends, and you...kissed her," Dean stated in barely above a whisper, and Cas could tell that this, more so than the porn was weighing on his mind, making him doubt.

"I just wanted to know what it was like, Dean." he whispered as quietly as he could, almost ashamed to admit it out loud, after all curiosity was an all too human emotion.

"I know, but wait...Cas, that was your first kiss, wasn't it?" Dean stated with some unexplainable edge in his voice.

"Yes."

"And it was with a fucking demon!" Dean yelled, seemingly outraged by this fact.

"I believe you were there," Cas deadpanned, and Dean briefly allowed himself to wonder if Cas could have the propensity for sarcasm.

"It's just...your first kiss, it's supposed to be special and meaningful, with someone that makes your palms sweat and your heart race. Someone who really matters, not a demon," Dean stated remembering his first kiss fondly.

"What if this someone special does not feel the same way about you?" Cas inquired looking at Dean imploringly.

"How do you know unless you try?" he smiled, hoping to make Cas feel better. He was a pretty awesome dude, whatever girl he liked, barring Meg, Dean was pretty sure would be receptive to the idea. But Dean was about to realize he wasn't quite as good at reading people as he thought.

Suddenly Cas was looking at him with such intensity in his blue eyes that Dean couldn't have looked away if had wanted to, and he wasn't entirely sure he did. Then Cas leaned in, eyes still wide, and Dean found his body following suit, seemingly of it's own accord. And before he knew what was happening he felt chapped, but soft lips meet his in a tentative kiss, and he let himself forget what was happening and just leaned into the kiss allowing Cas to deepen it when his tongue ran across Deans bottom lip and sparks seemed to flow through his spine. Then Cas pulled away and Dean opened his eyes and found a mix of quite contemplation and fear in the blue eyes staring at his, but before his mouth could catch up to his brain Bobby's door slammed open and Cas disappeared and all he could think was, _Fuck, I've been touched by an angel, all right._

_

* * *

_

When I started this out it was meant to be merely a friendship fic and then this is what came out when I started typing it. So anyway, hope you all enjoyed it :)


End file.
